One Shots
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: Happy Halloween: These stories are a series of one-shot stories. They are all about Finchel and you'll like this. The first chapter if Halloween 2010.
1. Happy Halloween 2010

Title: Happy Halloween

Characters: Finn & Rachel

Show: Glee

Discription: One Shot, It's Halloween and Mckinley High is having a Halloween/Fall dance. Finn & Rachel go and they go all out for the party.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related

Author notes: This is going to be a series of One Shots all about Finchel. I will be updating on each Holiday and during the summer. Thanks for reading please read and reply I love hearing peoples thoughts.

**Happy Halloween**

It's Halloween Eve and McKinley High was throwing their annual Halloween party. Everbody who was a student at the school was excited to go to the Halloween party and dress up in costumes. Finn & Rachel had been preparing for this for a week now and both knew exactly what they were going to be for Halloween. The Glee club was going to sing at the party and Finn & Rachel were the leads of the song that they would be performing. It was Finn's favorite holiday he loved Halloween since he was a kid (well what kid didn't love Halloween?) but this year is the different. This year, Finn was wih Rachel for the first time and he was extra excited to spend Halloween with his girlfriend.

Halloween eve was crazy and the day before Halloween people were scattered all over the school talking about what they would be and who they were going with to the dance. Finn & Rachel were in their last class of the day before they would go to Glee and practice their song for the Halloween party.

"Okay, Finn I needs you to stand here while I come from the right side of the stage." Rachel was telling Finn where to stand so they know where to be before they started their practice song.

Rachel came out singing first like in most songs and Finn followed her a few moments later. They sang together and they sounded great as they always did together. When the song finished Glee started and they would have to perform the song again for the Glee club and the Glee club would be their back ups.

"That was good" Finn said as they finished the song.

"It was" Rachel agreed smiling up at her boyfriend.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Finn asked, he was happy to finally be with Rachel for their first Halloween together and he wanted to ask her this because he was sure about being ready for the dance.

"Of course, I have to iron out my costume tonight and I am so excited to be going to this dance with you." Rachel said hugging Finn than kissing him quickly on the lips.

A few minutes later the Glee club started to come into the choir room and soon they were practicing their Halloween dance song.

Halloween day!

"Happy Halloween darling" Rachel hugged Finn as soon as she saw him by his locker and Finn turned to her and smiled.

"Happy Halloween sweet heart" Finn responded followed by a kiss.

"I am all ready for tonight are you going to pick me up tonight?" Rachel asked after their kiss.

"Yes, 7:30" Finn said closing his locker.

"Okay, I will see you later." Rachel said giving a quick kiss to Finn and leaving to her first class.

The Halloween party was this night (Friday) Halloween this year is on Sunday but the party is always on a Friday if Halloween is over the weekend over before Friday.

Later that afternoon school was out for the weekend and the students all rushed home to get into their customes and get ready for this evenings party.

7:30

Finn was waiting outside in his car waiting for Rachel to come outside. She did just a few minutes later she was wearing a Tinkerbell costume. Finn & Rachel had decided to go as their favorite cartoon characters and Rachel picked Tinkerbell (her favorite character) and it only reminded Finn of their little conversation when she had laryangitis. Finn decided to dress up as his favorite comic book character Superman. They both looked adorable in their costumes.

"Hi" Rachel said as she got into Finn's car.

"Hi, you look so cute" Finn said kissing her lips sweetly.

"Thank you, and you look so handsome" Rachel followed smiling after they kissed.

"Let's go" Finn said as he started the car and drove off to the party.

That evening Finn & Rachel had the time of their lives. They danced, they sang together and they were having such a fun time. They ended the night with a goodnight kiss when Finn drove her home and they would see each other again on Sunday for the actual Halloween day.


	2. Giving Thanks

Title: Giving Thanks

Description: It's Thanksgiving, a time for giving thanks for everything in your life. In this chapter, Finn & Rachel have their first Thanksgiving together but will it be a happy day for the? Or will something happen during this happy holiday?. Part 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Thanksgiving 2010

This day started out happy for both Finn & Rachel. Finn had prepared to pick up Rachel at her house at 1pm this afternoon. Of course, everything went smoothly. As promised, Finn was parked outside of Rachel's house at 1pm sharp waiting for Rachel to come out of her house. A few minutes passed and Rachel who is always on time came out of the house all dressed up for this day. She was wearing a light purple dress with her hair swept up in a messy bun. She also was wearing a simply necklace and bracelet that her dads bought her for Hanukkah one year. She looked beautiful and the moment she stepped out of her house Finn looked up and saw her coming towards his car. He couldn't believe his eyes, she looked beautiful he thought to himself before getting out of the car and going around to open the passenger side door for her.

"Hi, you look amazing" Finn said smiling in awe of how beautiful his girlfriend was looking today.

Finn was wearing his regular clothed at this time because he decided to get dressed at his house later in the afternoon.

"Hello darling" Rachel said blushing at Finn's kind words. She kissed Finn and he helped her into his car.

They drove around for a little bit because Finn had to go pick up some extra food and things for the big dinner that they were having for this day. And, also he wanted to spend some time alone with Rachel so they can talk about something that has been bothering him for some time. They drove into the driveway of the local Supermarket and Finn parked the car right outside the front door so Rachel wouldn't have to walk to far from the parking lot to the Supermarket since she had heels on.

They both got out of the car and Finn took Rachel's hand and they walked together towards the front door of the Supermarket and Finn found a good shopping cart after looking at ones that weren't working well. They walked into the Supermarket and went to the frozen food isle first to pick up some ice cream and some frozen meals for himself to eat during the weekend. Than, after the frozen food isle they went to pick up some chips and dips and some sodas for their party on this day.

As they walked down each isle picking different foods and things they needed. Finn was done shopping and went to the check out to pay for the things he just bought.

After, a long wait and patience Finn finally got to the register and payed for the stuff he had bought then left the Supermarket with Rachel in toe.

Outside Rachel helped Finn pack the groceries into the trunk of his car. It was a nice little afternoon that they had so far but when they get into the car Finn had some things to say before heading off to his house for their Thanksgiving meal.

Everybody was already arriving at the Hummel/Hudson house and it was time to start the Thanksgiving party. While back at the Supermarket everything was put inside the trunk of the car and they were ready to leave but before they can go anywhere, Finn had something to say.

Finn sighed for a moment before starting to say what has been on his mind ever since his mother married Burt Hummel. Rachel sat in the passengers seat watching Finn looking nervous. He had turned bright red and Rachel thought that he might be getting sick.

"Are you okay?, you look like you're about to throw up or something." Rachel looked at Finn worried she never seen him look so sick before but finally Finn spoke up and told Rachel what really was going on.

"Yes, I'm fine. I need to tell you something Rach and it's very important that you know this." Finn looked more nervous than before and Rachel stared at him worried that something might happen to Finn but Finn didn't noticed because he was too busy staring into space.

Finn was so nervous and scared that Rachel might do something to him after he tells her this but he had to tell her now before anybody else tells her before hearing it from him.

"Look, Rachel... You know how much I love you right?" Finn wanted to get this out as fast as possible so he and Rachel wouldn't have any secrets between them.

"Yes, of course Finn what's wrong?" Rachel put a concerned hand on his shoulder and Finn looked at her and after a minute his nerves went away and he told her what he had been wanting to say all this time.

Rachel sat there looking at Finn waiting for him to say whatever it was that he was thinking and she had Finn's full attention so whatever Finn wanted to say she hoped that was wasn't something awful.

"Okay, remember when we were deciding on whether or not to have sex or wait till we knew it was the right time.?" Finn started to talk and Rachel just listened and nodded to what he was saying. "Well, the reason I told you that I wanted to wait and not move too fast." Rachel just sat there waiting to see where Finn was going with this. "Well, I-I um wanted to wait because I didn't want you to know this." Finn was getting nervous again as he was talking and now it worried Rachel more than before.

"Yes, what?" Rachel nodded and thought about why Finn was telling her this now but she let him continue with what he was saying.

"Rachel, I'm not a virgin." There he said it now hopefully Rachel won't do anything too rash right?.

"WHAT, you mean. Are you seriously, why are you telling me this now?." Rachel was getting mad now and Finn was tearing up. He knew this would happen.

"I, I wanted to tell you this now because I didn't want to hold this back from you anymore and it has been eating at me since I did this." Finn through his sobs tried to control his emotions but he just couldn't.

"Finn, what is wrong with you?. We are supposed to have a nice day and now you are ruining it for me." Rachel was furious now and Finn just kept crying and crying and soon there were no tears left in his body.

For about 15 minutes there was quietness in the car. Both, Finn and Rachel had nothing to say anymore. Finn was wiped out from crying and Rachel was just angry and what she just heard. This, hurt them both and after the 15 minutes had passed Finn fixed himself up and started the car. They drove to his parents house because Rachel promised Finn that she would be there to celebrate Thanksgiving with his family. But, it wasn't a pleasant ride home it was just a quiet and sad ride home.

Arriving at Finn's house at 3pm was a bit late but nobody questioned why Finn was taking his sweet time at the Supermarket.

They all sat down and started eating their Thanksgiving meals but while everybody else was enjoying themselves and chatting away. Finn and Rachel just sat there quietly eating their meals and not talking to each other or to anyone else.

**This is just part one of this story there is more to come with this soon. Please, R/R I love hearing nice comments about my stories.**


	3. Hanukkah

Chapter 3: Hanukkah

Description: Happy Hanukkah to all of my Jew's, this is my follow up to the Thanksgiving chapter. Rachel is celebrating Hanukkah alone without Finn after she breaks up with him the day after Thanksgiving.

Alone, it wasn't what Rachel wanted but after finding out that Finn had slept with Santana she needed some time to clear her head. So after receiving this devastating news Rachel broke up with Finn to figure out somethings.

Hanukkah 2010

It was December 1st the first day of the 8 nights of Rachel Berry's favorite holiday. Here, she sat watching the neighbors putting up some Christmas decorations across the street from her house. While she rocked in the porch swing she thought to herself.

"Why, couldn't he be here with her watching this?"

"Why can't we be sitting here watching her neighbors put up their Christmas decorations?"

And why? "Did he haven't tell her this news right before they would be spending this night together?"

All of these thoughts played with Rachel's head. She thought maybe if he was here with her watching the beautiful lights and stuff going up that maybe he would later help her light the first candle for the first night of her favorite holiday. Yes, she loved everything about this holiday. Even Christmas, she wished _no_ she prayed that Finn would go to her on this day and make her wish come true by helping her light that candle.

Nothing would mean more right now is for Finn Hudson to be sitting next to her holding her in his arms while rocking back a forth on this rocking swing while holding two cups of hot chocolate in their hands. But, than reality kicked in to her head.

"_He's not here because I broke up with him. That's why he isn't coming here to help me watch my neighbors put their decorations up and he's definitely not here to help me light that candle on the first night of my favorite holiday."_

So what would Rachel Berry do on this day besides sit where she's sitting while praying that her Finn would come at any second to just sit next to her while he held her in his arms?. She would go shopping, yeah that's it shopping. Shopping, malls that are not too crowded but just busy enough for her to have a night day buying gifts for her family and those who are her 'friends' she got up that second and went to her car and drove off with her purse in hand and her mind set on only buying some presents for those who actually care about her.

At the mall an hour later Rachel Berry was shopping in her favorite record store where she would go every weekend_ if she wasn't busy _to listen to her favorite music and to search for new ones that she would likely want to sing in Glee club.

While listening to some show tuness that she would likely never get to sing ever because Will Shuster would never let her do anothershow tuness/solo without wanting to hell at her. She noticed someone coming towards her.

"Well look who it is, the Barbra wanna be listening to songs that she would never sing because I nor Britt here would want you to sing ever." Santana Lopez never seems to stop using her attitude to get whatever she wanted and now that Rachel knew that she was the one that took her Finn's virginity she had nothing to say to her. But when, Santana stated that she would totally bang the hottest QB at McKinley High Rachel's head exploded in rage.

The next thing she knew was that she was in the Security office holding a ice pack to her broken jaw. It really wasn't Rachel Berry's day. First she was missing Finn and now she is sitting opposite her worst enemy. The one person that she hated so much for using Finn on that night. Rachel knew that Santana meant nothing to Finn but after she kept taunting her. She had it, she never thought that Santana would some day make her so insanely jealous and piss her off. But, this day came and she hated herself for fighting with Santana but the bitch had it coming.

6pm Hanukkah night

Rachel finally got to leave the mall after what seemed like 20 hours but she finally made it home with her still broken jaw. When she pulled up in front of her house she saw that his car was parked outside. Oh, _why on earth would he be here when I told him that I needed some time?._ After a few seconds thinking to herself in her car she got out and she went inside the house.

"I heard about your fight with Santana." He said once Rachel stepped into the house.

"Finn" Is all Rachel could say. She really didn't want to see him and especially not after the day she had but she let him talk.

They walked into the living room where they sat on the couches both in definitely seating but still close so they can talk face-to-face.

"First, I wanted to say that she had it coming. I know how Santana is always throwing some kind of nasty comment at you and I am sorry that what happened between us on that night was a mistake." Finn, just couldn't stop talking he was so worried and so angry with Santana for causing this fight. He wanted to hurt Santana just as bad as she hurt Rachel but Finn Hudson would never hit a girl. So, the next best thing was to go and talk to Rachel like adults.

"I am truly and honestly sorry for hurting you like I did but she meant nothing. I love you, only you Rachel and if you can forgive me I will promise from here on out that I will never ever hurt or lie to you again EVER."

**Thanks for reading this chapter and I'm sorry for the late update. I will have another update right before Christmas and right around the Christmas Eve weekend. Please, r/r I love hearing new comments! **


	4. Christmas Shopping

Update: One_Shots

Title: Christmas Shopping

Characters: Rachel & Kurt

Chapter: Kurt takes Rachel holiday shopping and when Rachel is reminded of a memory that she and Finn once shared she has a mentle break down.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Saturday December 18th 2010_

Christmas didn't mean much to Rachel Berry but when Kurt asked her to go shopping with him she was sitting at home bored and doing nothing. So, she found herself at the mall on the Saturday before Christmas. This was the most packed of days before Christmas because it meant more people, more crazy shoppers shopping for other people or themselves and it meant long lines and less parking. But, that didn't matter to her because on this day she wanted to get her mind off Finn Hudson. Kurt, knew that Rachel was feeling depressed and lonely after her break up with Finn. So, since he had been out of Dalton and home for the holidays (2 weeks) he was also feeling bored and had nothing to do for the first Saturday since being home.

Kurt called Rachel at 10am in the morning on this day waking her up from a dead sleep. She hated being waken on a Saturday morning because this was HER day to rest in and practice new songs for glee club in January.

"This is your wake up call Rachel Berry." Kurt said once Rachel answered the phone.

"What do you want Kurt?" Rachel ask in a sleepy voice.

"I'm bored, would you like to go shopping with me?." Kurt, didn't love Rachel but he was getting to know her better since his parents wedding and she was growing a little on Kurt's good side.

"It's Saturday Kurt, I would like to just stay in bed and do nothing." Rachel simply stated, she really didn't want to go or do anything on this day cause she knew the malls are packed and there is way too much traffic on the roads. But, that didn't stop Kurt from convincing her to get out of bed and come with him shopping.

"Look. I know you don't want to do anything and I know you must be still in your depression mode over losing Finn but come on Rachel come out and have some fun with me for the day." Kurt, wasn't going to let Rachel's excuses ruin this day for him. He wanted to go out and enjoy this day cause it was a nice day to do the rest of his shopping for Christmas.

"Butttt!"

"But-but-but"

"But, I really don't want to do anything today Kurt."

"Oh, please. Berry look I need to finish my Christmas shopping and I need your help on one present."

"But, Kurt can't a girl get her beauty sleep when she doesn't have anything to do on Saturday morning?."

Rachel was so tired and not in the mood for this on this morning and seriously wanted to be left alone. But, Kurt kept on asking her and she kept saying no until the word FINN came into play.

"Fine, but I still need your help on what to get Finn for Christmas." Before Kurt could hang up the phone Rachel screamed out "ALRIGHT I'M COMING" so loud that it made Kurt's ear pop.

"Good, I thought that word would get you out of that bed." Kurt smiled over the phone and knew that once the name Finn was said that she would jump out of that bed and into Kurt's car.

"Good, That's more like it, I'll pick you up at 1 be ready." And with that Kurt hung up the phone.

_1pm_

Rachel was waiting inside her house waiting for Kurt to pull up in front of her house. When she saw Kurt's car in front of her house she ran outside closed the door behind her and went to Kurt who was waiting with a happy smile on his very red cheeks.

"Are you ready to go Ms. Berry?" Kurt, didn't even need to say another word after that and took off to the nearest mall outside Lima.

_1:45 pm_

It only took 45 minutes to get to the mall from Rachel's house. There was not a lot of traffic on the route to the mall and there wasn't a lot of people at the mall either.

"I thought that this is the biggest shopping day of the year. Where is everybody?" Rachel asked as they pulled into the parking lot in front of the mall.

"I don't know, I guess people are just going to the bigger mall today. After all this is the biggest shopping day of the year." Kurt said as he parked his car in a space that was near the front door to the mall.

Kurt needed Rachel's expertise on what to get for Finn for Christmas since this is his favorite holiday and because Rachel Berry knew exactly what Finn likes. So, as they walked through the mall and towards their destination (A sports store) Rachel starts talking about Finn and how much she misses him. Can Rachel get through this holiday (2 week) break without seeing something that reminds her of Finn Hudson?. No, not on this day and not in this mall.

Rachel saw the music store from across the mall and told Kurt that she wanted to go listen to some music. Kurt said it was okay and let her go while he looked in the sports store across the way from the music store.

You see, Rachel & Finn loved going to this mall cause there was a music store that had a recording booth in the back of it. Every weekend her and Finn would go there to pick out some songs for Glee and sing together. Once, they were recording themselves and a lot of people were watching them and were amazed at how beautiful they sounded together.

So, when a song that reminded her of their relationship came on in the music store she started to cry.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is..._  
_You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There's just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_  
_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas day_  
_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I don't even wish for snow_  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_  
_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeers click_  
_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_  
_Ooh baby_  
_All the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_  
_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_  
_Oh I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is..._  
_You_

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby_

As Kurt was looking for something for Finn in the sports store across the mall from the music store that Rachel loved. He wasn't too sure on what to get Finn and since Rachel ran to the music store he was so out of his league in this store.

"Rachel, what are you doing in here and why are you on the floor?." Kurt asked as he looked down at the girl who was on the floor curled up like a ball.

Rachel didn't answer Kurt she just stayed still/motionless on the floor crying.

"Come on Rachel, let's get you out of here." Kurt kneel d down beside the crying girl and helped her get up. Rachel stood up and the moment Kurt saw her face he knew something happened. He didn't ask just then because he didn't want to push Rachel into saying anything. So, the next logical thing to do was take her home.

Kurt never got his present for Finn because Rachel decided to bale on him and go to the music store. But, Kurt knew what to give Rachel for Christmas. Finn!

**I am working on a continuation to this ONE SHOT so if you like this one shot story you can also read my next story.**


	5. New Years Eve 2010

_**New Years Eve 2010**_

It has been a great but sometimes awful year for Rachel Berry. The good was getting more solos in Glee and having to be the star of the Regionals of the year. She had the time of her life singing up on that stage with Finn after he told her that he loved her. Singing and dancing with Finn was always want she wanted since the first day on Glee club rehearsals. But, now that all of her happiness has gone away since breaking up with Finn was too much to handle.

You see, she just had her birthday and the only thing she wished for when she blew out her candles on her cake was for Finn Hudson to be outside her front door ready to apologize for not telling her the truth about Santana. But, Finn Hudson was no where to be seen on the day that she thought Finn would never forget. Before the New Years Eve party at her fathers mothers house this night. Rachel, began dressing and brushing her hair after taking a shower.

It was a sunny but cold day in Lima and all Rachel wanted was for Finn to at least call her to wish her a happy New Year. But, what she didn't know was that Finn had planed a special New Years Eve belated Birthday party for her, her friends and her family.

This is Finn's way of apologizing for not calling her on her birthday. Yes, Finn never in a million year would forget Rachel Berry's birthday he just wanted to let her calm down before he could do something special to get her back in his life. Finn missed Rachel since the day they went to surprise Mr. Shue with some holiday decorations and a tree for Christmas.

When, Rachel looked at him he realized how much he should have told her the truth from the beginning. He hated having Rachel hate him for lying but she also lied and now that they are even. He wanted to make all that time they missed together up to her. So, while Rachel was out doing some shopping for her birthday party with her dads. Finn came over to her house (making sure she wasn't home) to talk to her dads about throwing her a S_urprise Belated New Years Eve Birthday Party_. Everything went as planned so far, Finn had talked to Rachel's dads and had invited the glee club and Mr. Shuester over on New Years Eve to celebrate the New Year and Rachel's late birthday.

_7pm New Years Eve_

The time had come to get Rachel out of the house while Finn and Carole had decorated and set up for the party. Finn had Kurt take Rachel out for the afternoon while Finn and Carole set up for the party. Everything went well, Rachel had no idea what Finn was doing and it put a smile on his face again.

It had been a tough and depressing couple of weeks but on that day at Mr. Shue's house everything seemed to get back to normal.

_Flashback to that day at Mr. Shuester's surprise..."Finn, can we talk while we are alone?" the glee club play Sue went to pick up some extra decorations and Finn & Rachel had some time to talk alone before everybody gets back. "Sure" Finn was in a good mood now and all of that belt up emotion was almost over now. "I want to apologize for not telling you about Santana. I know you were hurt but I never meant to hurt you Rachel. I have always been faithful to you and I didn't want for you to find out the way you did that day in my car." Finn really wanted to get all of this out before he bursts into a pile of tears."I know you never meant to hurt me and I am sorry for not talking to you for (it seems like eternity) I want to also apologize for putting words in your mouth by saying that you wanted Santana more than you wanted me."_

_It had been 5 minutes now and while talking and finally getting everything they wanted to say to each other for weeks out. Finn and Rachel hugged each other for the first time in over two weeks. After all, Christmas was here again and it was Finn's favorite holiday. Both of them wanted to start over once again and hopefully everything that has happened would be put behind them._

_End of flashback_

"So, do you think Rachel will be surprised?" Carole asked her son who was putting up the big Happy Birthday sign in front of the Berry's front door.

"Yes, of course. I hope she'll be cause I think she thinks I forgot her birthday cause she thinks that I'm still mad about her kissing Puck. But, I'm not and I want to make all that time we missed up to her." Finn smiled at his mother after hanging the Happy Birthday banner on the front door and for the first time in weeks that beautifully handsome smile was back again it was only meant to be for Ms. Rachel Berry.

5pm

Rachel and Kurt still were out hanging together and Finn and Carole finally finished the decorations for the party. The house looked amazing with all the birthday stuff around and at 6pm this day the guests started to arrive. Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury and her now husband Carl all arrived first.

"Hey, guys welcome to the party" Mr. Berry said as he let the three early guests into his house.

"Where's everybody? We are early?" Will Shuester asked as he gave Mr. Berry his coat.

"Yes, Finn had to step out for a bit but he will be back shortly and Rachel and Kurt are still out shopping." Mr. Berry answered nicely taking Will, Emma and Carl's coats and hanging them up in the closet close to the front door of the house.

"Great" Emma answered quietly as she and Carl took a seat in the Berry's living room.

About 3 minutes had passed when Finn and Carole walked in fully dressed in their party get-ups and looking very pretty and very handsome.

"Hey, Mr. Shue you made it!" Finn said with a beaming smiling hugging his teacher.

"Wow, don't you look handsome." Emma said smiling at her student.

"Thank you Ms. Pillsbury." Finn said smiling back at his councilor.

"So, are you the only ones here?" Finn asked wondering if any of the other guests showed up yet.

"Yes, we just arrived just a little while ago." Carl said as he took a cup with beer in it from Rachel's dad.

"Oh, good. I hope the others show up soon cause Kurt called and they are almost done shopping." Finn said excited to see Rachel's face when she walks in the door.

Another 10 minutes passed and some of the glee club showed up.

"Hey, guys welcome!" Finn said as Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike and Brittany all came inside the house.

It wasn't that long till Rachel and Kurt pulled up in front of the Berry's home.

"Oh, my... Who? How? OMG who did this?" Rachel asked as she stepped out of the car shocked at the Happy Birthday banner and balloons outside of her house.

"You like?" Kurt asked, amazed at Finn's decorative skills. After all he did teach him how to do all of this the day before.

"Oh, I love it... Who did this for me?." Rachel asked walking up to her house's front stoop and looking around at the beautiful decorations.

"Well, that is a surprise." Kurt, laughed and smiled as he and Rachel entered the house.

"**Happy Birthday"**

Everybody yelled out as Rachel entered her house and when she saw her dads and her glee club friends she bursts out into tears.

Finn was still no where to be seen because he wanted this surprise to be the most special of them all. He hid in the kitchen until all the screams and laughter died down before making his appearance known.

"Hi, Rachel." Finn said after tapping her on her shoulder.

"FINN, you came." Rachel said with tears in her eyes and big fat smile on her face.

"I wouldn't missed this for anything." Finn teased as he kissed her on the cheek.

A few hours into the party it was 11pm and it was almost midnight on the most enjoyable time of the year when Finn pulled Rachel aside to tell her how much she means to him and other things that he wanted to tell her since the last time they talked _two weeks ago._

"I'm. I'm shocked at this party I thought you had forgot about my birthday and that you were still mad about that stupid thing that happened." Rachel began talking and one thing clicked inside Finn's head 'God, how I've missed that sweet voice talking to me'. It was like music to his ears again.

"No, I have a confession to make. I was the one who planned this whole thing. I wanted to tell you from my own mouth that I have been missing you and I still love you and wanted this to be for you. So, I asked my mother to help me plan and decorate for your special evening and for Kurt to take you out for the day so I can set up while you were gone." Finn said smirking a half smile that made Rachel's heart feel even more better then before when she was surprised by this unexpected party for her.

"And, no I did not forget about your birthday I would never forget about something that special to me."

Finn said as he kissed Rachel's cheek and then her lips.

"I'm so glad you didn't cause I was worried that you were still mad at me." Rachel, really never wanted for all of this stuff between them happen but it did and it worried her too much that she couldn't sleep for weeks after their break up.

As midnight finally rang in the New Year of 2011. Everybody was standing around in the house either drinking wine, kissing or hugging while Finn & Rachel couldn't stop holding each other while slowly dancing to the music playing on the tv in Rachel's bedroom.

That night meant a lot to Rachel and it meant a lot for Finn too because it was the night that Rachel Berry finally gave herself to the man she always wanted to give herself to and was waiting for, for a year and a half.

The New Year rang in as fast as the old year came and went and when everybody finally left the Berry's house all Rachel thought about was that first time one hour into the New Year.

It was Rachel's New Years resolution to win Finn back and to finally give herself to him because that's all she ever wanted. All of that past mess was just that, a big pile of messy situations that played out between Finn & Rachel in 2010.

**Readers, I never forgot Rachel's birthday I just skipped over it so I can do the New Years One Shot. Also, it might take me a while to update again but I will update before the new episode of Glee in February. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
